


Claret

by firesign10



Series: Claret [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blood Drinking, Human Jared, M/M, Vampire Jensen, Vampires, Vampires bonding, Virgin Jared, virgin blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10
Summary: Jensen is a vampire who hasn't been hungry in a very long time. Danni brings a very special treat to tempt him.





	Claret

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my June SMPC entry. Prompt by theatregirl7299. Thanks to theatregirl7299 for the speedy beta too!!

Jensen yawned.

He looked over the balcony rail at the latest assortment of Bloods milling about on the main floor, culled from the wanna-bes and V-sluts that habituated clubs like his, like Claret. Clubs that drew the eager and the hungry, those who desired to experience the fabled thrill of being fed upon, ready unto desperation for a Lord to sink his white fangs into their wrists, thighs, throats. Lords like Jensen, rich, attractive, powerful, and very, very old.

And Jensen was so, so tired of it all.

One of the waitstaff came into the box, an array of shot glasses on his silver tray. The glasses were all half full of a dark red liquid--a rather thick liquid, if one judged by the way it coated the sides of the glass. He carefully placed the tray on the side table and cleared his throat as he bowed.

“Lord--” The server's words were cut off by Jensen's imperious wave.

“No.” Jensen's eyes closed. He was not only bored, but jaded. And not even a little bit hungry, despite the many months that had gone by since his last feeding.

The server cleared his throat nervously. “Sir, I beg you to re-consider. Lord Morgan instructed me-”

Jensen slammed his hand down on the table, causing all of the shot glasses to rock. Red viscous fluid dripped from several rims, splattering crimson droplets. “No! I can smell them all, and I might as well drink from pigs!” He caught himself, willing his anger to subside. Nothing was the fault of the server, he was merely doing his job.

“I apologize. This is not your fault.” Jensen breathed deep and slow. “Please...remove them. I—I cannot.”

The server bowed and exited quickly with his tray. Jensen sighed in relief; the smell of the various bloods had been unappealing, almost nauseating.

He waited, counting the moments and knowing he wouldn't reach thirty before Morgan appeared. “Ah, Jeffrey. How good to see you.”

Jeffery scoffed, standing before Jensen with his arms crossed. “Jensen, really. You had to refuse all of those? There wasn't one that you could have at least made do with?”

Jensen raised his eyes languidly to meet Jeffery's concerned gaze “ 'Make do with?' Is that what we are down to nowadays, making do?” He shook his head sadly. “Where is the quality? The refinement? The...delicacy of matching a Blood to a Lord?”

“Right now, all of that is less important than sustaining life. Your life.”

Jeffrey fell back as Jensen rose and began to pace the room. “I understand what you are saying. I do. I just—I cannot push aside all that I have become over so many years simply to swill...whatever is handy. It's not what I am. It's not something I am capable of anymore. I crave...more. I crave—I don't even know what I crave, but it is not the blood I was just presented with.” Jensen returned to his armchair and collapsed upon it.

Jeffrey knelt alongside the chair, placing a hand on Jensen's forearm. “But don't you see how this is affecting you? How weakness is growing in you, how your powers are waning? Can't you just consume something and get some strength back? Then you can seek what you lack, but first feed and get strong!” His voice was soft but urgent, and Jensen knew the plea was rooted in Jeffrey's love.

“I'll try again, but...I make no promises,” Jensen replied quietly. He picked up Jeffery's hand and drew it to his lips, brushing them over the knuckles. He felt rather than heard Jeffrey's hiss, smelt the instant arousal. Looking up coyly, Jensen purred, “My goodness, Jeffrey, still?” He let his eyes drop to the bulge in Jeffrey's black dress pants and then flicked back up to his eyes, now dark with something more than concern.

“You scoundrel...yes, still, and always.” Jeffrey pulled Jensen in with a hand on the back of his neck and kissed him, hot and hard; a kiss that Jensen let himself fall into, briefly surrendering to Jeffrey's demanding mouth. When they pulled back, both men were breathing hard, lips red and moist. Jensen knew his pants looked as tented as Jeffrey's.

“Well, Jeffrey, you know how to change the subject effectively.” Jensen took a deep breath, running a hand over his face. “We both know this ended a long time ago though, so let's leave it at this, shall we?” Even though his dick felt otherwise at the moment, Jensen knew this path was not for them.

“Just reminding you there are indeed reasons to continue living.” Jeffrey smoothed down his snowy white shirt, straightened his black dinner jacket. “I'll see if we can make a better assortment for you to choose from.”

“I think I may have taken care of that.” The sweet, feminine voice was laced with sex, throaty and suggestive. Jensen knew without looking that it was Danneel, but he looked anyway, because Danni was always worth looking at. Tonight was no exception. Her auburn hair was piled on her head with tendrils curling around her face and trailing down her creamy neck, framing that slender column perfectly along with the deep vee of her décolletage. If the swoop of her neck was lovely, the tantalizing swell of her breasts was riveting. Her gold sequin halter dress barely covered her nipples, leaving plenty of flesh to feast one's eyes upon.

“Lord Danni, you look positively edible tonight,” Jeffrey rumbled. She laughed waved her hand at him.

“Oh Jeffrey Dean, you are full of sweet nothings.” She batted her eyes; dark lashes fluttered over chocolate brown irises. “I just threw this old rag on.” One wine-polished fingernail trailed down her chest, circumventing the generous expanse of her bosom. Jensen smirked—Danni was the biggest flirt, but she did it so very well.

“Yes, well, ah--” Jeffrey choked out. “I must go find...something.” He exited the room quickly, leaving Jensen and Danni to laugh together.

“You are evil, little girl,” Jensen admonished her. He stepped close to kiss her porcelain cheek, not minding the view either. “Someday you must let Jeffrey see the rest of...this.” He slid his hand over one breast, then the other, giving each one a slight squeeze. “They are magnificent, darling, and you tease him so unmercifully. You know how he pines after you.”

“Mmmm, I suppose you're right. I don't want to overplay my hand—I just love to torment him. I want him too, he's so big and dark and gorgeous.” She fanned herself. “Settle down, Danni, going to get myself all hot and bothered! And that isn't why I am here at all!”

“Oh no? You planned to do more than make Jeffrey swallow his tongue at the sight of your tits?” Jensen squeezed said tits together, kissing the cleft his movement created.

“Jensen...mmm, your hands always feel so good.” Danni arched into his hands. “Are we feeling frisky tonight?”

Danni and Jensen had long had a casual benefits side to their friendship, the love and trust between them easily spilling over into sex. It had been several years since their last time together, due to Jensen's creeping malaise, although as he squeezed her breasts again, he felt a little thrill trickle down his cock.

“Dear one, I'm afraid not. I'm not...up to it tonight.” He released her body with a sigh.

She pouted. “Jen, no fair. Now I'm all worked up.” She ran her hands over herself with a little moan.

“So go pounce on Jeffrey. He'll definitely make you happy.”

“I think I will. Playtime's over, JD, time for the real thing.” She winked at Jensen, turning at the door to pull her décolletage open and flash him. She laughed at his yelp.

“Go, vixen!”

Danni turned to walk away only to suddenly turn back. “Oh shit! Jen, I almost forgot why I came here in the first place. I found something for you. Someone. Someone...special.”

Jensen felt mildly curious. Danni wouldn't toy with him, or bring him someone inferior. “Why is he special?”

Her eyes sparkled. “Well, he's gorgeous. He's intelligent. And he's twenty-four.”

“Okay,” nodded Jensen. “That's all very nice, but not necessarily special.”

Danni leaned into the room and said in a stage whisper, “He's a virgin.”

Jensen stared at her. “A twenty-four year old, gorgeous virgin?” He shook his head. “Are you sure? How does that happen?”

“I'll let you two have that discussion. All I can say is that I paid a pretty penny for him because of his age and pristine condition. Virgin blood is always the sweetest, but a mature one like this? His worth is incalculable.” She smoother her gown and patted her hair. “Now, I have a stallion to take for a ride.” She laughed while Jensen groaned. “Adios! I'll have him brought up to you.”

“Have fun!” Jensen called after her. Shaking his head in amusement, he returned to his chair and collapsed, exhausted by the conversations. It occurred to him how much denial he'd really been in lately, for him to not notice how quickly he tired nowadays, much less how he no longer desired sex. Turning down a romp with Danni? That would never normally happen. Jeffrey and Danni's concern suddenly appeared more justified than he'd realized.

A tap on the open door drew his attention. A young man stood framed in the doorway. The obvious thing was his height—at 6'1”, Jensen was used to being taller than many of his fellow Lords, but this young man would easily be a couple of inches taller still. Jensen gestured for the young man to enter, and he took two or three steps into the room, standing in the light.

Jensen whistled in his head. Danni had not exaggerated—this young man was gorgeous. Thick dark hair falling softly around his face, cheekbones up to there, beautifully arched delicate brows. A mouth currently in a line, jaw slightly clenched. Broad shoulders, long legs. Yes, Jensen could appreciate this.

“Relax. I'm not going to jump you.” Jensen got up and went to face his—who? “What's your name? I am Jensen.”

“Jared.” The tone was coldly polite, just this side of surly. Jensen smiled—he liked spirit. Looking more closely at Jared, Jensen noticed how his eyes were blue and brown mixed together, with even a hint of green. “Your eyes are unusual and very pretty.”

“Um, thank you...I guess. They're just my eyes, I have no sway over them.” Jared's jaw muscles flexed. He studiously avoided meeting Jensen's gaze.

Jensen gently laid one hand on Jared's cheek and angled his face. “Look at me, Jared. I'm not going to hurt you.”

Jared's breath huffed and his nostrils flared. “Until...”

“Until I bite you? That will not hurt either. Is that what you are worried about?” Jensen studied Jared's face, noting the beauty marks, the delicate quality of his skin, the faint pink flush under his eyebrows, the acute point of his nose. “If you are so concerned about my bite being painful, why are you here?” He went back to his chair and sat, taking the opportunity to watch Jared.

“My family—my father's business failed. It was because of his bad decisions, and so no one would hire him. My mother worked for a while, but developed back trouble that kept her from working any longer. My brother left home, and my sister is still in school. I would graduate next year, but there is no money for me to continue.” Now he did look directly at Jensen. “This was the best deal I can make, to keep my family afloat. I understand there is a,” Jared coughed and looked away. “A bonus for...for virgins.”

“Ah,” Jensen said as he sat forward, steepling his hands. “How is it, Jared, that a handsome young man such as yourself is in fact a virgin? Surely young women must be clamoring for your attention?”

Jared cleared his throat and clasped his hands behind his back. “I was too immersed in my studies, and I wished to wait for love once I finished school. And I do not...crave the attentions of young ladies.”

“Really! Are you a homosexual then, Jared? A lover of men?”

A brief, short nod was Jared's answer. Jensen leaned back in his armchair, letting the silence go on to see Jared's reaction. He continued to stand at ease, eyes roving around the room with an occasional flick at Jensen.

After several minutes of this, Jensen said, “Come over here, Jared.” Jared stiffly walked over to the chair, stopping a foot away. “Here, between my feet. Kneel.”

Jensen observed how Jared's breathing sped up, being so close to Jensen, but he obeyed, carefully kneeling between Jensen's feet without touching him. Jensen ran the back of a finger down one aristocratic cheekbone, the skin smooth and warm. Jared's eyes were on him now, open wide as they darted back and forth, the black pupils dilating slightly.

“It's all right, Jared. Nothing bad is going to happen.” Jensen kept his voice low and soft. “I'm going to kiss your cheek, then your neck. My fangs--” a tremor shook Jared at that, and Jensen caressed the back of his neck, calming him. “My fangs will slide in and you will scarcely feel them at all.” He cupped Jared's face in his hands, looking deep into those multi-colored eyes. “You are safe with me. Do you understand?”

Jared nodded, licking his lips. That pink little tongue-tip hypnotized Jensen, who had to watch it pass over Jared's lips before he could speak again. When he did, his voice was husky. “Here I am, Jared. Here we go...” Jensen bent and kissed Jared's cheek, barely pressing his lips into the soft flesh. Jared's skin smelled of soap and a musky cologne. Jensen liked it, but drew back. “Did they tell you not to wear any cologne or aftershave?”

“They did,” murmured Jared. “I washed with soap, that's all.”

“Has it been so long, then? So long that I've forgotten the musky scent of a man?” Jensen whispered mostly to himself. He brushed his nose along Jared's jaw, sniffing deeply. “You smell...incredible. Edible.” Jensen felt a little light-headed, burrowing into Jared's neck. He kissed down the column of it and across the Adam's apple; little kitten kisses that turned into tiny nips, startling an “oooh!” out of Jared.

“Too much, sweetheart?” Jensen laved the nips with small swipes of his tongue. His skin felt prickly, his cock twitching in his pants. “You move me like I have not been moved for so long. So beautiful, my dear one.” His fangs descended and Jensen licked them, finally ready to feed after months of abstinence.

“Not too much...I confess to feeling...strangely exhilarated,” panted Jared. “Is this...normal?” He fidgeted, and Jensen glanced down to see Jared's pants tented by what must be a prodigious erection.

“It is not uncommon...many feel exhilaration, even ecstasy, during a feeding. Sex is not uncommon.” Jensen's vision reddened with his blood lust, and he knew he needed to bite Jared now, before he lost control. “Hang on...”

Jared took him literally, his hands falling onto Jensen's thighs and clasping them; the pressure and proximity of his grip to Jensen's groin sent blood rushing to fill his cock. Jensen's fangs pressed on Jared's neck, so pin-sharp that they pierced the skin with hardly a murmur from him. Then...oh, then...

Rich blood flowed into Jensen's mouth, and he swallowed eagerly. It was like imbibing the finest of wines—fragrant, redolent with life, flavored with rich spices and heady essences. Jensen's eyes closed in bliss; never had he tasted anyone like this, any blood like this, in all of his years, in the countless occasions of his feeding. Jared tasted like honey mead and fine Cabernet, like sugared fruits and brandied confections. Jensen's mind spun under the onslaught of sensation--the flavors, the animal warmth, the very pulsing of his heart sending blood into Jensen's mouth.

“Ahh,” moaned Jared, head angled to allow Jensen access, hands clutching Jensen's thighs. His erection had not flagged, but remained at full mast, pushing arrogantly against his pants. Jensen could smell the pre-come leaking under the black cloth.

Jensen ran one hand into Jared's lush hair, marveling at its silkiness, tugging at it and chuckling at Jared's resultant moan. “Jensen,” Jared mumbled, and he dropped one hand to his crotch to rub at himself.

Jensen detached his mouth. “No. Keep your hands on my legs. I'll take care of you.” Jared whimpered but obeyed, hips bucking when he removed his hand. Jensen unzipped Jared's trousers and undid his belt, allowing his cock to spring free. It was indeed prodigious, although it was appropriate for Jared's size, and Jensen found himself salivating for a taste of the clear bead of pre-come on the slit.

The blood was calling him though, provocative perfume wafting from the trickle on Jared's neck. Jensen satisfied himself for the moment by slipping his hand around that glorious cock, thick and flushed, and slowly jacked Jared, watching his face as he did so. Jared's jaw fell open and he gasped, his eyes fluttering shut and his head lolling. Jensen smiled, pleased to see Jared's pleasure before he returned to feeding. Lapping up the trickle, he fastened his lips on Jared's flesh and let his fangs sink in anew.

Jensen's eyes slid shut while he drank with deep pulls, fighting to keep a slow pace. He wanted to savor this, wanted it to go on as long as possible before he must stop in order to spare Jared's life. And he did want to spare it; something about this young man was so compelling, creating an urge inside Jensen to know him better. Time for that later—right now, Jensen was enraptured with feeling Jared's cock pushing into Jensen's hand, hot and hard, slicked by the pre-come now dribbling steadily across Jensen's palm. Jensen's cock felt just as hard, bound inside his fine dress slacks, his own pre-come soaking into his black silk boxers.

Jared moaned in sync with the stroking of Jensen's hand, his warm breath puffing past Jensen's cheek, hips moving in small thrusts. His cock jumped inside Jensen's grip, and Jensen knew Jared's moment was near. He suckled harder, the fingers of his free hand winding tightly into Jared's hair, keeping him close, close, closer. Jared's moans became a rhythmic grunting, short and fast, while his cock thrust quicker, swelled even more. He cried out and stiffened, and Jensen felt the hot wetness of Jared's release spill in his hand.

The energy of Jared's orgasm seemed to pour into Jensen along with his blood, infusing the delicious fluid with an incredible burst of flavor. Jensen groaned hoarsely, drinking deeply; his body shuddered under the onslaught of pleasure, and his cock spurted come into his boxers.

Jared moaned softly and Jensen knew he had to stop before he killed his new lover. He managed to detach his mouth, but he couldn't stop licking and snuffling the seeping blood, even with Jared now almost fainting in his arms. One more lick...one more...

“Jensen,” a calm, firm voice said at his ear. “Jensen. You have to stop now. Jensen. Jensen, stop.”

A cool hand cupped his chin and lifted him away from Jared. Jensen growled, lost in his feed and post-orgasmic bubble, furious at whoever was interrupting him.

“Jensen. I know he must be delicious, but you have to stop.” Auburn hair framed the dark eyes regarding him. “I know you don't want to kill him, right?”

Jensen slowly nodded, his mind clearing as he came back to himself. “No...no, I don't.”

“Okay then. Let Jeffrey take care of him and I'll take care of you.” Jensen growled again and Danni put up her hands. “No one will bite him. I promise. You can trust Jeffrey.”

Jensen nodded. Jeffrey appeared and knelt to help Jared up, slipping an arm under his shoulders. Jared managed to get on his feet, but was clearly groggy. Jensen saw Jeffrey look at Jared's open pants, cock still hanging out, and then pointedly look away. Sex and feeding were often a mixed affair—polite vampires didn't comment.

Danni pulled a chair up next to Jensen, holding one of his hands in hers and gently rubbing her thumb across it. “Are you all right?”

Jensen gave a brief laugh. He felt both exhilarated and exhausted by the twin pleasures he'd just experienced. “Yeah, I'm...fine. Just a little overwhelmed.” He shook his head. “Jesus, Danni, I'm over five hundred years old, and I've never felt anything like that. Never tasted anything like that.”

Her eyes went wide. “That's more than I even though would happen! What are you going to do? Keep him?”

Jensen thought, leaning back in his chair and drumming his fingers on the arm. Keep Jared? Like a milk cow? The thought repulsed him. But the thought of letting him go forever was intolerable.

He looked back at Danni. “No. I'm not going to 'keep' him. I'm going to get to know him. I'm going to tell him I love him. And I'm going to hope he might learn to love me back.”

Jensen pushed up from is chair. “And now, I am going to rest.” He bent and kissed Danni's forehead. “Thank you, darling. Thank you for finding Jared.”

He walked out of the room with new life in his veins and new hope in his heart.


End file.
